Tear of Red Rain
by Oktashi
Summary: Kagome's afraid of losing Inuyasha. She wont tell him what she saw so theres no way he can help her.. Will she beable to tell sango or is it to hard for her to tell her best friend too! IK, MSa, SR ratings may change
1. The beginning

Hey this is my 2nd fic. So please tell me what ya'll think. Please no Flames!!

Thanks so much for reading this.

Summary: Kagome is worried that she will lose inuyasha. He knows that there is nothing he can tell her to make her stop worrying. Well After a couple of months something "good/bad" happens to Kagome. How will Inuyasha take this. Will he Morn at the thought or will he be happy? Meanwhile with Sango and Miroku they get married. How will the wedding go?!

Read to find out!! Sorry not really good at summarys but hope that that caught your intrest

**Kagome: She is 17 and is married and mated to Inuyasha. Mother of Shippo ( Adopted). Looks the same as in the show. Miko**

**Inuyasha: He is 18 (human years) and is married and mated with Kagome. Now the father of Shippo. Looks the same as in the show. Half Demon**

**Miroku- He is 18. Not Married. Currently dating Sango. No wind tunnel. No children. Monk**

**Sango- She is 17. Not Married. Currently dating Miroku. No Children. Demon Exterminator**

**Shippo- He is 6. Kitsune(sp?) Child of Kagome and Inuyasha. No child**

**Kikyo- Dead**

**Naraku- Dead **

**Sesshomaru- He is 23(human years). Inuyasha half brother. Married to Rin. No Children**

**Rin- She is 19. Married to Sesshomaru. No children**

**Keade- She is 78. Not Married. Sister of Kikyo. No Children. Elder Miko. Training Kagome.**

**EXAMPLES**

"talking"

'thinking'

action

-flashback- (ill tell u when this comes up though. So u don't really have to worry about this. It will look like this. –flashback-)

_**Chapter one: The Crys of a Love One **_

"Inuyasha!!" cried Kagome.

"WHY INUYASHA, WHY DID U HAVE TO LEAVE ME?! IM SORRY FOR WHATEVER I DID. PLEASE FORGIVE ME." Kagome shouted again "I LOVE YOU!"

Inuyasha just sat there holding Kagome's head in his lap. Keade said to let her sleep. There was nothing he could do, so he just held her in his lap taking his clawed hand carefully through her hair. Miroku and Sango were awake considering no one could sleep through Kagome's yelling but Shippo.

"INUYASHA DON'T LEAVE ME" Kagome began to beg.

"Poor Kagome! I hope she will be okay! I wonder what she is dreaming of" Said a worried Sango.

"She'll be alright and all of this will be over once she wakes up" says the monk

_Inuyasha: _'I hope she is ok.. I wonder what has got her to yell for me like that. I've never seen her scream in such pain before. Usally she tries real hard to stay strong. My poor Kagome.'

_**Sorry that this is so short its just that it took pretty long to type all that down.. but there is more to come!!  
**  
_**_Thanks So Much  
Oktashi _**


	2. The dream

**Thank you for all the reviews!**

**Chapter 2: The Dream**

_**.:Kagome's dream:. **_

_Kagome and Inuyasha were kissing and enjoying each others presence_

"_Oh Inuyasha…I love you, too."_

_Inuyasha just smirked and leaned forward and kissed Kagome. Kagome stopped the kiss._

_Only seconds later to realize that Inuyasha was kissing someone.. She looked like her, but it wasn't her. Kagome saw everything that just happen to her happen to this girl.. this imposter. Kagome reached out to Inuyasha. He tensed at her touch. The imposter girl broke the kiss, but she didn't look up. _

"_Kagome. What. The. Hell. Do. You. Want. From. Me.?" Inuyasha said pausing after each word. _

"_Inu.." Kagome dropped to her knees "..yasha" _

_Inuyasha stood up from the Imposter. He stood above Kagome._

"_Kagome I Will NEVER Be With You So Stop Trying You Wench!" spat out Inuyasha. With that Inuyasha turned around and grabbed the imposter's hand. They began to walk away and the only thing anyone could hear was the imposters laugh._

"_Kik..yo?" Kagome stuttered " but she's dead!" _

_Kagome yelled to Inuyasha "WHY INUYASHA, WHY DID U HAVE TO LEAVE ME?! IM SORRY FOR WHATEVER I DID. PLEASE FORGIVE ME..._ _I LOVE YOU_!"_ This only made him and the dead Miko turn around._

"_Kagome I gave you up, along time ago. When I saw you with that that.. Kouga!" _

"_Inuyasha, I was telling him good-bye. I thought you would realize that! COULD YOU NOT HEAR ME SAY GOOD-BYE INUYASHA?!" Cried out Kagome "INUYASHA DON'T LEAVE ME_"

"_You stupid wench! I don't love you and I will never.. again. I LOVE KIKYO!" with that he leaned forward and kissed Kikyo. _

"_No, Inuyasha. I won't believe that. I never will. NEVER"_

_**.:End Of Dream:.**_

Kagome woke gasping for breath.

"Kagome?" questioned Inuyasha "Are you alright?"

Kagome looked up

it was Inuyasha. He was actually there. With HER, Not KIKYO.

"Oh Inuyasha. You here, Your really here!" said Kagome jumping onto Inuyasha hugging him.

After the shock worn off Inuyasha hugged her back. "Kagome.. Why wouldn't I be?"

"Inuyasha.. Just promise me one thing" Kagome stated.

"Anything.. What, What do you want me to promise you?" Asked a impatient Hanyou

Kagome hesitated for a moment. "Will you promise me…."

** 0o0o0 Cliffy!! Haha don't worry I'll update real soon!! **


	3. Teased Kisses

**Ok on with the story…**

**Chapter 3: Teased Kisses  
!!!!!!**

" …. that you'll never leave me.. for nothing, nothing at all?"

"Always and Forever Kagome" said Inuyasha relived that is all she wanted to ask.

Kagome hugged him and then muttered into his haori "Thanks"

"Uhh.. yo..your Kag..ome?" said Inuyasha with a little hint of question.

"Hey uh Kagome would you mind telling me why you asked me that and what your dream was about?"

"Um Inuyasha not right now, and um the dream wasn't important!" said Kagome putting on a fake cheerful face.

"Uhh ok"

"Um Kagome do you want to come to the hot springs with me? We can take a quick bath and relax. Also I'm sure if you want time alone Inuyasha can stay here and watch.. the pervert cough I mean Monk for us?!"

"Um actually Sango I think I would rather stay here. With Inuyasha that is. I'm already quite relaxed now myself after my rest!" Kagome looked up at Inuyasha "Wanna go for a walk?"

"No Kagome I want you and Sango to go take a bath at the hot springs I think that it will be good for you." Inuyasha said firmly so Kagome would get the hint he was trying to give her ( **By the way the hint it that she needs time alone to relax**)

"But Inuya..sha, I want to stay, I don't want to leave you!" Kagome stated with tears welling up into her eyes.

"Aww come on Kagome.. you know I'll never leave you, and I'll be right here until you come back." Said Inuyasha not really wanting Kagome to cry. It was only his weakness.

"You promise?" questioned Kagome?

"Promise" Inuyasha stood up and helped Kagome stand. After Kagome was firmly on both her feet Inuyasha let go of her hands.

"Ok Sango I'm ready when you are!!" Kagome said cheerfully now that she had Inuyasha's word on staying.

"Well, Kagome we should get going!" Kagome and Sango were about to leave until Inuyasha grabbed Kagome's hand causing her to stop dead into her tracks.

"Yes Inuyasha?" Kagome asked curiously.

"You aren't leaving without a good-bye kiss" Inuyasha smirked. "You, Inuyasha.. want a kiss from me, Kagome?!?" Kagome asked playfully.

"Um.. yes I would actually enjoy one right about now.."

"Sorry Inuyasha. I just cant kiss you. You see I'm married to this really nice, really hot, and a really caring man right now, and you see if I kiss you than well your gonna have to die. And I just cant have that happen now can I?" Kagome said trying to make him wait and suffer as long as possible.

Inuyasha was getting impatient "OK, that's IT!" Inuyasha kissed Kagome lightly on her lips. It was short, sweet and satisfying. A kiss they both enjoyed.

Meanwhile, Sango and Miroku were watching there best friends' toy with each others emotions.

"My dear Sango why can't we have a relationship like that?" asked Sango's Monk sighing.

"What do you mean Miroku, you mean you would rather get teased for a kiss..?" asked Sango with an Brilliant idea.

"Well no that's not what I mean, what I mean is that I would want to know that we could do what they are doing without anything being wei.." Miroku was interrupted.

"So Miroku me and Kagome are about to leave now. Are you going to keep talking to yourself or are you going to kiss me good-bye?" Sango's plan comes into action. Miroku stood up quickly "My Sango I think I would rather take that kiss"

"Oh, Miroku are you sure? I mean I can give you that kiss later after your done with that oh so very intresting conversation with your self" Sango said in a toyish little girl voice (**pretty much in a innocent voice**)

"Um, I'll wait to talk to myself until after you leave, ok, now wheres my kiss?"

"Oh, sorry Miroku you don't get one anymore." Sango said plainly.

"I DON'T GET WHAT?" Miroku plainly yells "FORGET THAT!"

Miroku then pulls his girlfriend into a short but romantic kiss.

"WOW!" says a shock Sango after they break for air.

"I wonder what would have happened if I tortured you a little longer." Sango smiled.

"Well… we can find out.." Miroku smiled a mistchief smile and grouped Sango. Sango Blushed. She leaned in and kissed Miroku a short but savored kissed.

"So which kiss would you rather prefer now?" Sango's plan is completed. "I choose "B"" Miroku smiled.

It was now Inuyasha's and Kagome's turn to stare.

Kagome and Sango headed for the Hot Springs five minutes later.

**-Walk to hot springs-**

"Hey, Sango?"

"Yea Kagome?" Said Sango going around a rather large rock.

"Back there.. what was that all about?"

Sango laughed. "Well Kagome, Miroku was telling me how he admired they way you teased Inuyasha and I asked him whats wrong with the way we kissed. We'll I tortured him like you did Inuyasha and then I kissed him how I normally do. I don't think he likes to be tortured to much."

Both girls laughed.

**I hope ya'll liked this one. I tried to make it longer. Tell me if you like it!**


	4. Hot Spring

**Thank you for all the reviews!! Thanks so much I am happy to hear that everyone likes it!**

**Chapter 4: Hot Springs**

Both the girls got undressed and slipped into the hot water. Sango was so happy to get the chance to be alone, and be able to relax. Unlike Kagome, she was so tense and wouldn't stop looking towards their camp. Sango seemed to seem Kagome's stress.

"So Kagome, what's wrong with you, you haven't seemed like yourself sense you woke up. Is something wrong?" asked Sango trying to see if Kagome would feel better if she told someone what's up.

"Um.. what. Oh, Um nothing Sango. I'm fine!! Its just I had a little harmless nightmare. Its just I can't seem to give the thought up." Kagome said smiling.. Only mumbling the last part quietly so Sango wouldn't hear.

"We'll then you care to share?"

Flashes of the dream flash before Kagome's eyes.

Kagome hesitated "Well, um… well I was dreaming that me and Inuyasha got into a fight and he hated me!" Kagome started to cry at the thought of the real dream. .

_Kagome: I couldn't possible tell Sango my real dream!! I don't know how she would react. She may think that I'm just a weak little girl. Sometimes, I think I am. Considering I'm the weakest out of Inuyasha, Sango, Miroku and I. Sometimes I even thing Kilala and Shippo are more useful then me… sigh _

"It's ok Kagome. Inuyasha could never hate you! He adores you. He may not say it out loud but he really Loves you Kagome!!" said Sango in complete shock over Kagome's dream.

_Sango: Of course this dream doesn't seem that bad but with Kagome and Inuyasha that is bad. Poor Kagome she had to work so hard just to keep Inuyasha from going to Hell with Kikyo. Now she has a dream that every gir…**Woman **hates to have. Poor Kagome. Gotta stay strong for her. _

Kagome dunked under water and got out.

"I'll be right back Sango. I need to get my Shampoo and Conditioner" Kagome wrapped her towel around her and headed back to camp.

"Uh.. Kagome. Are you sure you wanna go back like that?" Sango said but Kagome didn't hear her she was already to far.

**-Back at camp-**

Kagome was walking around like there was no one at the camp site. Well there pretty much wasn't because both guys were to shock at the site of the pure, innocent, shy Kagome walking around with a towel that barley covers up her butt.

She grabbed her yellow bag and headed back to Sango.

**-Alone with the guys-**

After the shock worn off.. Inuyasha storms over to Miroku.

"You pervert! Get Your Jaw Off The Ground And Stop Thinking About My Kagome Like That And Think About Your Own Wench!" After Inuyasha yelled that into Miroku's ear he hit Miroku in the head causing him to realize what he was doing.

"Oh.. uh Inuyasha it is not what you think! I was only thinking that Sango would look great in.. t.hat?!" Asked Miroku trying to cover himself.

"Feh" said Inuyasha with a smirk "Wouldn't blame ya, she does look pretty great!"

"I see that my Pervert ways has gotten to ya there Inuyasha"….

**With the Girls-**

"Well, I walked past them and they were to shocked to say anything" laughed Kagome "then I grabbed my bag and walked back here."

Sango laughed along with Kagome. Kagome received the shampoo and conditioner out of her bag and put some into her hands. She rubbed some into her hair and then dunked under. She rubbed the shampoo out her hair and then went to grab the conditioner. Sango already had the shampoo in her hair and was washing it out by now. Sango began to fall in love with the creation that Kagome brought from home.

After both the girls were done they got out and got dressed. They had been there about an hour and finally decided that they should head back.

**-Once back- **

Everyone sat down to their nice warm bowl of Ramen that Kagome had made. After they ate Kagome laid down in her sleeping bag. Not long after Shippo curled up next to Kagome. You could hear a growl come from Inuyasha's direction. Sango and Miroku laid down next. Keade was cleaning up the mess from dinner just as Inuyasha laid down next to Kagome and wrapped his arm around Kagome. She turned and kissed him lightly on the lips.

"G' night. I love you Inuyasha" Kagome whispered.

"Good night Kagome. I love you , too."

Keade fell asleep.

So that night Miroku and Sango were curled up wrapped in each others warmth.

Inuyasha and Kagome were wrapped in each others warmth and Shippo laid there next to his parents.

**Hope you guys like it!!**


	5. Writers block

Im on a writers block… help with suggestions??!!

Thanks all!!

oktashi


	6. The talk and the big question

**Thank you for all the suggestions emailed to me and for all the reviews.. but somehow I feel like I'm losing readers!!**

**Chapter 5: The Talk and the Big Question**

Kagome was the first one awake, and one she saw that she was cuddled up with Inuyasha, and being laid next to Shippo she smiled. She didn't want to move, but she had to.. she was up, and hungry!! She tried to stand only to be yanked back down and sniggled closer to. She laughed lightly

"You guys.. I'm hungry, I want to make Ramen! To ea.." at the sound of ramen Inuyasha was awake

"RAMEN!!!!" he yelled waking up Kilala, Sango, Miroku, Keade and Shippo.

After Kagome and Inuyasha eat they went out on a walk. Once Inuyasha thought they were far enough he asked a question that he was burning to ask " Kagome, Sango told me the dream you had. But I have a feeling that's not it.. is it?"

'_Oh god, how could he tell that wasn't it?? I need to learn on my lying skills a bit!!_'

Kagome sighed "You're right Inuyasha, that's not the real dream.. Its just that.." Kagome's eyes started to water "Its just that.." Kagome fell to her knees crying softly. Inuyasha was a strong man he could do a lot of things, but the thing was he had a weak spot.. and Kagome just hit it. He kneeled down next to her "Kagome?" Kagome stood up quickly and ran "Inuyasha DON'T FOLLOW ME and I Love you!!" Just to make sure Inuyasha didn't follow her she sat him, but Inuyasha didn't care. He just sat there wondering what was wrong.

"I should follow her.." Inuyasha sniffed in the air.. he. couldn't. smell. her. out. So he just walked around in hopes he would find her.

!!With Kagome!!

.:Sniff:. "Why did I have to have that dream?? I know that its not true.. but I just cant help but feel so worried. I feel like im going to lose Inuyasha to Kikyo again." Kagome hugged her knees " But she's dead. Ill Have to tell Inuyasha next time I see him" Kagome leaned against the big oak tree she was sitting next to. " Inuyasha I love you"

Inuyasha was able to find Kagome because of her talking out loud. Inuyasha only got there in time to hear her say " But she's dead. Ill Have to tell Inuyasha the next time I see him. Inuyasha I love you" Inuyasha couldn't help himself. He stepped out from around a tree and kneeled next to Kagome "I love you too Kagome" Inuyasha Kissed a tear that fell and then kissed her passionally on her lips. Kagome kissed back.

"Inuyasha, Im ready to tell you my dream.."

"Kagome don't tell me if you don't want to.." "NO! I want to."

After Kagome and Inuyasha had talked about Kagome's dream, Inuyasha felt sorry. He felt sorry for all the times with Kikyo and all the pain he has caused Kagome. To Show her he was sorry he laid her down and started kissing her neck.

**Lemon **(Im not much of a lemon person but I try…)

Inuyasha slowly took off Kagome's clothes and her to him. He kissed her along the collar bone and massaged her breast with his hand. Kagome seemed to enjoy this because she arched her back in pleasure. Inuyasha moved his hand along her stomach to her, and then slowly slipped 2 fingers in. Kagome moaned in pleasure as Inuyasha moved his fingers in and out of her. When Inuyasha thought it was time, he slowly slipped his manhood into her..

After they both had enough they laid down next to each and Inuyasha wrapped a protective arm around her (have to remember they're in the middle of the forest) and they both feel asleep.

**Miroku Sango**

Miroku and Sango were beginning to worry but they didn't worry to much because a both Kagome and Inuyasha knew how to protect themselves so they didn't go out looking for them.

Shippo and Kilala went out and played with the other village children, so Miroku invited Sango on a walk.

The sun was just setting and Sango and Miroku were sitting down to a picnic that Miroku had placed there before he asked Sango to take a walk.

"Oh Miroku, everything is so beautiful!! The rose petal path, the flowers, this picnic.. what else could be better?!"

"This.. Miroku reached inside his robe and pulled out a ring, he grabbed Sango's hand "Sango, I have spend so many nights dreaming of your face, so many days falling in love with it, and so many weeks wanting to be with it, Will you please marry me?!"

"Miroku?!" Sango choked on her food when she heard that. "Miroku, I… I.."

**Good luck trying to figure this one out!! I need suggestions on what should happen next.. I need a couple of reviews for this one!! **

**Thanks!**


End file.
